


Shots Fired

by MoonRiver2220



Series: "No matter what, we're in this together" [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, I need a visual on that do you copy, Literally one shot haha, One-Shot, Opp, Police, Scott in a uniform, cop scott, dad scott, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Ambulance needed. Subject is missing. Need assistance. Fuck what have we gotten ourselves into tonight? Scott thought as his arm pulsed with pain.





	Shots Fired

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

Three shots echoed into the dark of night. The black metal of his Glock 17M was cold in his hand. It felt heavier now, even though it was two rounds less.

 

“Oh shit, what have I done?”

 

His hand began to shake as he dropped his gun onto the ground. He had only been with the Ontario Provincial Police (OPP) for 13 months. Although he was trained for this, he had hoped he would never have to discharge his weapon.

 

“Shots fired!” Scott heard someone yell in the background.

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

 

Scott felt his knees hit the grass and his arm felt like it was on fire. He reached up and touched his shoulder. It was wet. _Ah, fuck._

 

“10-33” Scott called weakly into his radio, before he laid down in the grass. _Emergency, help me_. “Fuck this hurts like hell.”

 

“What is your 20?” the radio cackled back.

 

“Officer down!” his partner yelled as she ran towards him. “Moir! Moir! Stay with me!”

 

“I need a 10-52 at the north entrance of the Westminster Trails Golf Course and we have a 10-74. We need 10-78,” she calmly said into her radio.

 

 _Ambulance needed. Subject is missing. Need assistance. Fuck what have we gotten ourselves into tonight?_ Scott thought as his arm pulsed with pain.

 

“10-4,” her radio answered.

 

Scott felt a soft hand on his cheek. “Scott? You gotta talk to me. Is it just your arm, or somewhere else?” He felt her hands running all over his body. _Geez, I should get shot more often,_ he thought smugly.

 

“Just my shoulder, but I think I’m dying.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic.” She quickly ripped his shirt sleeve off and wrapped a tourniquet tightly around his arm to slow the bleeding until the ambulance arrived.

 

“Oww…that’s too tight! It makes it hurt more!”

 

“Scott. I know what I’m doing. Just lay back and be still. Did you see which way the suspect went?”

 

“South,” he whispered as his eyes closed. _The pain is too much. I just have to close my eyes for a moment..._

 

“Scott!”

 

His eyes flew back open. He stared at his beautiful partner. Her green eyes were so full of concern for his well-being. “I think I need mouth-to-mouth.”

 

“Ugh! You’re terrible!” she scoffed. “What did you do last night?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m trying to distract you and keep you awake. What did you do last night?”

 

“You know what I did last night.”

 

“Tell me anyways.”

 

Scott moaned. “It hurts so bad.”

 

“I know, babe. Ambulance will be here soon.”

 

“Karaoke.”

 

“Good. What songs did you sing?”

 

“Gangster’s Paradise, twice. Always On My Mind, Can’t Help Falling in Love, owww.”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here with you. It’s a shoulder wound, Scott. You’re not dying.”

 

“What’s that beeping noise?”

 

“I don’t hear any beeping.”

 

“Shhh, listen. I hear it.”

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Scott groaned as he reached over to silence the beeping alarm. “Fucking early morning practice.”

 

“Language,” she said in her sleep as she rolled off of his shoulder, giving him the relief he was looking for.

 

Scott rubbed his shoulder and begrudgingly removed himself from their warm cocoon. He padded softly into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, good, you’re already up,” he ruffled his oldest son’s hair as he walked past where he was seated at the kitchen island.

 

“Dad! The hair!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Scott had forgotten what it was like to be 17 and very invested in appearances. He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down beside his son at the island.

 

“Did you eat?”

 

“Yup,” he answered as he finished the rest of his orange juice. “Dad? Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, Henry. You know you can ask your Mom or me anything. Open and honest—”

 

“Communication,” his son finished for him. “Yeah, yeah. So…I’ve been thinking a lot lately…”

 

Scott groaned internally. Their son was so much like his mother. He thought too much, worried too much, over-analyzed too much.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“Sorry, repeat that last bit please? I’m not quite fully awake yet.”

 

“I said, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about skating. I’m worried that I’m not going to hit my growth spurt like we talked about. I know you were a late bloomer, but Stella is like three centimetres shorter than me. If she gets too tall…our career together is over, and I’m not really ready for that, Dad. I love…I love skating with her. I know we’ve discussed post-secondary schooling, but I’m just wondering if you had a back up plan. Like if you had something that you wanted to do if you hadn’t gotten into skating or continued on your Olympic path.”

 

Scott sighed. “Yeah, I had always though I would have been in law enforcement but then I got arrested and I was over that. So, I don’t know, I would probably be involved in sports somehow.”

 

“Wait! Dad! You were arrested?”

 

Scott groaned and rubbed his hands over his face in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t leave me hanging, this is juicy stuff here Dad! What did you _do_?!”

 

“That’s a story for another time, son. We need to get you to the rink.”

 

“Awww, but _Dad!_ ” Henry whined.

 

“No buts, go get dressed. The Dad Taxi leaves in five minutes, with or without you, and I know you don’t want to walk to the rink. So hustle.”

 

_I always stick my foot in my mouth. Damn it Moir. Think before you speak._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based off of a few interviews...the one where Scott mentions if he wasn't a figure skater... "Yeah, I had always though I would have been in law enforcement but then I got arrested and I was over that. So, I don’t know, I would probably be involved in sports somehow.” and an interview where he mentions his dreams involve him getting shot at or arrested.
> 
> Thanks Scott for the great fic content right there :)
> 
> My knowledge of the OPP comes from Google and my knowledge of other police stuff comes from watching TV. Although I do have 2 cousins in the OPP, maybe that counts for something? :)
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
